Cause and Effect
by theforeverloved
Summary: Warren's driving home. That's the first time he came across this person. Then at his apartment. But NOT on good terms. What'll it takefor them to get along. If that's even possible. Warren X OC READ PLEASE! :


_**Hey! It's meeeeee! Although you don't know who me is, i sure would like it if you gave this story a try, i know it's not that great, or that long for that matter, be i'm trying to imporve my writing. That being said, reviews would help me a lot! Thanks!**_

Chapter 1-

**Warren was picking up some food from the store after getting off his 12-6 shift. The sun was barely setting and he accelerated. On the highway, cars were spread out, leaving enough room to go fast and far. this was Warren's favorite thing to do. Just ride on his motorcycle. No thinking or worrying, just him and the road. He was snapped out of his thoughts as sleak black and red**** 2008 NINJA ZX (picture on profile) sped by him and cut him off. Being forced to slow down, he glared at the back of the driver's head. He noticed as soon as he had slowed down, the driver went fast again, speeding off into ****the distance. Warren was pissed, who was he to fuck around with him on the road? He sped up, trying to catch the automobile, which wasn't easy, considering the driver was going too fast for his own good.**

After cutting him off, he sped up, probably trying to catch up with me. I smirked. As he was about to pull up on my right side, i steared to the right, blocking him off. I could see his face through his mask, it was kinda funny, pissing off people on the road. Pulling up quickly on my left side, he turned to glare at me.

_I almost had him when he moved right in front of me! The jackass. I quickly pulled up to his left side and glared. I couldn't see a face. The all black mask wouldn't let me. Then he did something totally unexpected._

Unexpectedly, well to him anyways, I accelerated and did a wheelie. Staying like that for a little while, i landing back down and went as fast as i could, leaving him in the dust._ Enough of this shit, i gotta get home and pay the movers._

_He rode off as fast as a could procress the information, leaving me way behind. I didn't try catching up with him, not wanting to get caught doing more then 50 mph over the speed limit by cop._

_--------------------------------------------------------_Unknown POV_--------------------------------------------------------_

I turned around of the corner of the small restaurant and parked in the back parking lot. For residents only. Unmounding the bike, i took off my helmet and shook my hair around. Walking up the stairs, i saw the last of the boxes i had being carried in by a few bulky guys. When they stacked them up in the apartment, i gave them the check, thanking them again, and closed my door. Boxes were piled up everywhere, which was weird cause i didn't have that much stuff. I had already ordered furnature and it had arrived a few days ago. _Might as well get started._ I started with the boxed near the bedroom, which were all CDs and DVDs. Then pictures, my computer, phone, kitchen stuff, bedroom stuff, and so on. All 27 boxes in 6 minutes. Not bad. _Time to relax._ I decided. Laying on my red couch, i turned my sterio on, blasting 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All American Rejects.

--------------Warren POV---------------------

When i parked in the parking lot in the back, i saw the same black and red motorcycle. _What the hell?_ I thought. As i looked up, i saw the big moving truck drive away. Putting 2 and 2 together, I figured whoever cut me off on the road was my new neighbor. Fucking bad luck. I marched up the steps, making as much noise as i could, and headed to my apartment. Across the hall, the music was blaring. I rolled my eyes and opened my door. The music was bound to get annoying, and as soon as it did, i'd be getting right up in that guy's face. I hung my keys up and slung off my jacket. Ten minutes later, the music was annoying. It wasn't really the noise that bothered me, it was more the songs being played. It went from Dirty Little Secret, to Viva La Vida, to Bird and The Worm, and then to Tap That.

_I'ma teach you how to scream my name  
you're never gonna get away from me  
Yeah, I kinda like that  
I wanna tap that_

God! I swear, i'll have that printed into my brain for the next 4 days. When the song I Love my Sex came on, i drew the line. I marched out of my place and crossed the hall, stopping in front of the music blaring door. I knocked and waited...No one was answering. I knocked again, harder. Again nothing. I was just about to knock as hard as i could without breaking down the down when it opened suddenly.

"What?!" My eyes were wide at who opened. It was a girl, first of all. Couldn't be more then 5'6'', maybe 5'7''. She was skinny as hell, and was wearing sweatpants and a tank top that showed everything below her belly button.

"I thought you'd get the message when i didn't answer the door. But guess you didn't. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop blasting that shit you call music."

"Yea? Well i want a million dollars, tough shit kid." She was about to close the door when my hand slammed down on it, pushing it open.

"Kid? How old are you? Can't be any older then 14." She narrowed her eyes at me, probably trying to look scary, too bad her yellow ducky bra strap was showing. Kinda ruined the image.

"I'm 16, thank you very much, now let go of my door."

"Only once you turn off your music."

"See this?" She pointed to the inside of the apartment, then continued.

"That's my space, i do what i want with my space. See that?" She pointed to across the hall, at my door, then continued again.

"That's your space, i assume. You can do whatever you want with your space."

"I would, but the noise kinda makes it hard to concentrate on anything other then ripping out my own hair."

"Then sound proof your door." She smiled sarcastically and slammed the door closed. I rolled my eyes and headed back to my place. That could have gone better.

_**Well that's it for now i think. Please review! I know most of you just read this and skip to whatever you wanna do next, but i really wanna know what you think of this story, and how i can make it better. I like the long, juicy reviews, so don't think you're wasting my time, cause you're not. So please REVIEW! thanks! :) **_


End file.
